(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for separating cells using magnetic force and a cell separation method using the same, and more particularly, to an apparatus for separating cells using magnetic force and a cell separation method using the same, by which cells can be easily separated using magnetic force.
(b) Description of the Related Art
In general, a biochemical sample is in the form of a mixture of at least two types of materials. Thus, the separation technologies for analyzing a desired component or refining a particular component from a mixture are very important in a sample pretreatment step. Particularly, in the lab-on-a-chip concept, which involves integration of a micro flow channel, a mixer, a pump, and a valve on a chip and treatment of a small amount of sample at high speed and with high efficiency, a sample preparation process, such as refining and separating, is a core technology that has to be conducted prior to sub-analysis.
Moreover, cell-based diagnostics, which is important in biological or medical analysis, cell research, microbiological analysis, and tissue transplantation. With the recent development of cell research, cell analysis, and protein and DNA analysis techniques, studies on unifying and integrating such a clinical diagnostic procedure in the form of a microfluidic device are being conducted.
However, it was difficult to actually use conventional methods and apparatuses for separating cells using a micro flow channel because their cell separation performance did not meet expectations.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.